fanrafandomcom-20200213-history
Charm of Lore
This is a quest for the: Serpent Seeker's Charm of Lore The maximum stats, if you hand in every item on the list is: MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: CHARM AC: 40 STR: +26 DEX: +26 STA: +26 CHA: +26 WIS: +26 INT: +26 AGI: +26 HP: +495 MANA: +495 ENDUR: +495 SV FIRE: +25 SV DISEASE: +25 SV COLD: +25 SV MAGIC: +25 SV POISON: +25 Shielding: +2% Avoidance: +15 Stun Resist: +5% Attack: +20 HP Regen +4 Mana Regeneration: +4 Recommended level of 5. WT: 0.5 Size: SMALL Class: ALL Race: ALL Slot 1, Type 7 (General: Group) Item Information: Your Serpent Seeker's charm grows in power as it draws from your knowledge of the Serpent Spine Mountains. ---- Give the items listed below to Librarian Hemfar on level one of Crescent Reach. Charm powers up the more artifacts you give him. (If you go back and give him an artifact you've already given him, he rejects it.) You must turn in 5-6 items before he will give you the charm. If you are not being offered the charm, check EQ->Quests->Rewards Buffer off the EQ Button. It may be in there. Some of these items are ground spawns, others drop from mobs and some are rewards from different quests. Ashengate [ ] Core of the Tyrant found in west wing off of named ooze, Magmaraug. Magmaraug spawns past the Galvanized Guardian in the Deep West...just above the Avatar of Ash and just below The Unspeakable. Ashengate, Reliquary of the Scale: North [ ] Ebonheart of Lethar the Back (dropped by Lethar, second version) [ ] Elddar Moonlocket (dropped by Dyn`Leth, Firstborn of Lethar) Ashengate, Reliquary of the Scale: West [ ] Ambersnout's Snout (dropped by Ambersnout the Aberration) Blackfeather Roost [ ] Silvered Blackfeather Plume found in feathered fernstem (2457, -1031) Blightfire Moors [ ] Murdunk's Rites Beads found in pile of dusty rocks (2063, -2061) [ ] Ancient Blighted Bark found in moss-covered rocks (610, -1276) [ ] Petrified Leather Boot Sole found in ancient rocks (930, 46) [ ] Preserved Hairy Halfling Foot found in where the red flower grows (-1157, -2410) Crescent Reach [ ] Broken Nokk Insignia found in discarded bones (460, -2919) [ ] Ancient Jewelry Box found in pile of bones (-1225, -201) - 3rd floor, /open "a pile of bones" behind the throne. [ ] Linguist's Note found on the second floor Inn. It appears as a book on a table. The Inn is on the first floor. /loc is -1604, -1506, -65. Direwind [ ] Gate Guardian Core drops off Guardian of the Gate. Frostcrypt 1 (raid instance) [ ] Krithgorian Royal Crest, drops off Harfange the Black. Frostcrypt 2 (raid instance) [ ] Runed Sash of the Wraithguard, drops off Beltron, The Shade King, end boss. Goru`kar Mesa [ ] Devan's Feathered Arrow found in age-old stones (-481, 1927). Located in the ooze cave and surrounded by ooze. [ ] Thunderhorn of the Tribe found in old Tuffein lockbox (-1509, -1096) in a box in a tent near the tuffeins. [ ] Sliver of Goru`kar's Willowstaff found in waving woodblossom (-1072, 137) [ ] Sparkling Windwillow Leaf found in silverspun petals (-599, 29) located at the base of tree by Windwillow. [ ] Cracked Waterspring Scepter found in algae-covered stones (1576, -44) in the bottom of the pond surrounded by faireier, the queen and ooze. [ ] Split Ravenoak Bow found in storage crate (1050, -1159) in a box in the field with the centaurs. [ ] Oread's Willow Whipvine found in forgotten bones (-1153, 1972) [ ] Dromrek Worry Stone is a quest reward. Quest NPC: Shrynn @ loc 1739, 2888. Kill Harpies around him to get him to talk. Then get quest to kill Dromrek Giants. Quest reward is the Worry Stone. Icefall Glacier [ ] Cursed Lorekeeper's Quill is random drop from an adult icewing (griffon) found in eastern valleys. [ ] Shattered Krithgor Keystone found in the ruins in Icefall, directly behind spell vendors. Loc is -2035, -1154. Stone Hive [ ] Preserved Kithicor Baneleaf found in rustling banebloom (576, -776) Sunderock Springs [ ] Trinket of the Scale a common drop from the named drake Dranadune. He spawns uncommonly at the geysers in the west of the zone. He is a cleric who summons. [ ] Lock of Veldyn's Hair drops off named basilisk, Obsidian, in the deepest south basilisk village (bring a group). [ ] Doomfount's Essence is a drop from named elemental Doomfount. He spawns uncommonly at the geysers in the west of the zone. PH's are geyser elementals. [ ] Elven Child's Vinewand is dropped off a Slave Driver Azza in Sunderock in front of Vergalid Mines. [ ] Relicstone Torch drops off named ooze, Sulfrog, in NW. [ ] Oblivion's Dark Core drops off Oblivion, blue at 71, mini-named, spawns many, many adds, raid mob The Steppes [ ] Muddy Royal Scroll found in The Steppers of a burly hill giant. Giants spawn in the NW area of the zone. [ ] Wulfnor Crown Gem found In Steppes at Loc -1640, 800. Inside a Worn jug. Next to the Stonemight Chieftain Rockbottom. Valdeholm RAID INSTANCE [ ] Illegible Diary of Lorekeeper Baeldon, task Udegnar the Traitor, drops off Lorekeeper Baeldon. Vergalid Mines [ ] Vergalid Scale drops from Diviner Khalosk in the uninstanced spiral pit area of Vergalid Mines. Category:EverQuest Category:Quests